Different Kinds of Love
by ciu-chan
Summary: Karena cinta tak datang hanya dalam satu bentuk. AkaFuri. Twenty-one genres.


**Warnings: tiap _genre_ merupakan cerita yang berdiri sendiri, kemungkinan OOC, _fail_, Akashi dengan guntingnya, pecahan kaca di dapur yang disebabkan oleh Akashi dan ke-_absurd_-an yang bertebaran.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

**Adventure**

Mereka tertidur dalam dekapan masing-masing. Berselimutkan kehangatan tubuh, beralaskan rumput hijau, dan beratapkan langit malam penuh bintang.

.

.

.

**Angst**

Kau berkata di kegelapan malam, dengan senyuman polosmu menatap mata merah-emasku, "aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi." Dan kau pergi dengan air mata mengalir di pipi.

.

.

.

**Crime**

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Esok paginya, seorang pemuda–lima belas tahun, siswa sekolah menengah atas Seirin tahun pertama, berambut coklat terang–dikabarkan menghilang bersama seorang pembunuh muda berdarah dingin.

.

.

.

**Drama**

Melihat cinta pada pandangan pertamanya sedang menggandeng tangan pemuda berambut biru terang, hati Furihata hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

**Family**

Ketika Akashi menonton film horror di kamarnya, Furihata akan meringkuk gemetar di dalam pelukan kakaknya.

Ketika Furihata menonton film romansa di ruang keluarga, Akashi akan tidur dengan kepala di pangkuan adiknya.

.

.

.

**Fantasy**

Apakah aneh bila Sang Iblis memilih mengorbankan darahnya untuk Sang Malaikat, ketimbang meminum darah malaikat itu?

.

.

.

**Friendship**

Seusai _one-on-one_, Akashi menatapnya sambil mengelap keringat. Tanpa kata, Furihata melemparkan botol air mineral yang baru saja ia minum.

.

.

.

**General**

Lima detik yang lalu, sebuah permainan shōgi usai. Akashi menyeringai kemenangan sedangkan Furihata merengut kesal, kemudian memaksa Akashi bermain satu putaran lagi.

.

.

.

**Horror**

Akashi meneleponku untuk bertemu di taman kota. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia datang dengan kepala di tangan kanan, dan kedua bola matanya di tangan kiri.

.

.

.

**Humor**

"Mandilah, Kouki."

"Tidak, Akashi dulu saja."

"Kau duluan."

"Aku nggak keberatan Akashi, ini rumahmu."

"Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi, bila kau bersikeras, lebih baik kita mandi bersama."

Akashi mendekati Furihata dengan seringai berbahaya hingga sang pemuda berambut coklat terduduk di kasur, ia melepaskan kaos putih Furihata yang basah karena hujan.

"Akashi!" Celana Furihata akan jadi sasaran berikutnya jika mereka tak diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara.

"Ahem. Maaf mengganggu kalian, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun. Aku membawakan tas Furihata-kun yang tertinggal."

"Kau membuatku terkejut, Kuroko! Dan, tolong aku!"

"Ya, aku juga terkejut. Tak kusangka Akashi-kun bisa semesum Aomine-kun. Lagipula di rumah ini punya lebih dari satu kamar mandi."

Kuroko dengan ekspresi statisnya menatap tangan Akashi yang sudah melepas celana panjang Furihata, dan kini beralih ke celana dalam.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu, jadi aku akan pergi. Akashi-kun, tolong perlakukan Furihata-kun dengan lembut. Permisi."

"Kuroko!"

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan Kouki."

.

.

.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Furihata mengeluarkan desahan bergetar, bibirnya lalu terkatup membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Matanya–meski ia paksa–tak mau melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya ini. Bau obat membuatnya pusing–ia ingin tidur, tapi tangan hangat di kedua pipi pucatnya mencegahnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan menjadi mata bagimu, Kouki."

.

.

.

**Mystery**

Lampu berkedap-kedip lama dalam hening kemudian mati. Desiran hangat tubuhnya menghilang ketika sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya. Furihata tidak tahu, apa ia harus berteriak atau tetap diam.

.

.

.

**Parody / Ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu?**

Furihata membuat catatan mental tak akan pernah membiarkan Akashi masuk ke dapur meski hanya untuk memasak mie instan. Pemuda merah itu dengan konyolnya memasukkan mie instan mentah ke dalam mangkuk kaca berisi air dan menggunakan _microwave_ untuk memasaknya.

.

.

.

**Poetry**

"Dengar dan lihat Kouki," satu kalimat dari Akashi dengan nada memerintah. Mata coklat Furihata tak sanggup membendung air mata saat Akashi berlutut, mencium tangannya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah.

"Apakah aku boleh mencintaimu? Aku bertanya-tanya, berapa kali aku membuatmu menangis? Dan dibandingkan dengan itu, berapa kali aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum? Maka dari itu, aku Akashi Seijuurou, menawarkan kebahagiaan seumur hidupku, untukmu Furihata Kouki. Maukah kau menerimanya?"

Tidak butuh puisi, bunga, coklat, atau lainnya untuk membuat Furihata mengangguk dan mencium pemuda merah itu tepat di bibir.

.

.

.

**Romance**

Menyelipkan cincin emas di jemari mungil Furihata, Akashi menciumnya di bawah hujan, dengan seluruh anggota Tim Basket Seirin dan Rakuzan sebagai saksinya.

.

.

.

**Sci-fi**

Dua planet, dua negara, dua orang pemimpin, dua harapan, serta dua cinta. Hanya bumi tempat mereka bisa bertemu tanpa angkat senjata.

.

.

.

**Spiritual**

Akashi adalah seorang realis yang selalu bersandar pada kenyataan ilmiah. Tetapi ketika seuntai benang merah mengharuskan seorang pemuda berambut coklat masuk ke dalam hidupnya, Akashi tidak pernah ragu lagi untuk bersyukur pada makhluk di atas sana.

.

.

.

**Supernatural**

Hujan yang ia dambakan, akan hadir. Matahari yang ia tunggu, akan bersinar. Kemenangan yang ia pinta, akan berada di genggamannya. Setiap rencana yang ia buat, akan berjalan dengan mulus. Tapi, kenapa hati pemuda manis itu, tak kunjung ia dapatkan?

.

.

.

**Suspense**

Furihata menutup matanya. Meremas tangannya sendiri untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit yang diciptakan gunting merah Akashi.

.

.

.

**Tragedy**

Tepat ketika aku melepas tanganmu dari genggamanku dengan segala tidak kerelaan, kau menghilang, lenyap bersama suara klakson mobil, orang-orang berkumpul, dan aku merasa tak bisa bernapas.

.

.

.

**Western**

Untuk urusan menunggang kuda, menggunakan pistol, menggembalakan ternak sekaligus menangkap buronan, spesialisnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Sedangkan untuk urusan mengasuh anak manja egois pemilik kedai kopi terkenal sekaligus seorang jenius yang sadis, jagonya adalah Furihata Kouki.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

**Entah mengapa dari yang satu-dua kalimat menjadi paragraf penuh, tak apa kan?**

**Saya paling ****_fail _****dalam bidang humor, parody, dan poetry*ditimpuk***

**Ngomong-ngomong tentang mie instan, hanya itu iklan yang berbekas di ingatan saya.**

.

.

.

**Fluff**

Akashi menarik kepalaku mendekat ke dadanya–jantungnya memukul-mukul lebih cepat dari milikku.

"Meski debaran ini berhenti, cintaku padamu tak akan pernah berhenti. Ingat itu, Kouki."

.

.

.

**Pertanyaan terakhir saya, _genre_ apa yang paling Anda suka? Pilih satu dan berikan komentar =))**


End file.
